Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the captain and founder of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the crew's top four fighters dubbed the "Monster Quartet", one of "The Worst Generation" (originally "The Eleven Supernovas"), and a rookie pirate from the East Blue. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon and Star, grandson of Monkey D. Garp, foster son of Curly Dadan, adoptive younger brother of Sabo and Portgas D. Ace, and boyfriend/fiancé of Nami. His dream is to find One Piece and become the Pirate King, who he believes has the most freedom in the world and its seas. He is also the main male protagonist of the One Piece series, and one of the Acts of Order. Profile and Stats *'Name': Monkey D. Luffy, Straw Hat *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Captain, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Acts of Order Member *'Height': 174 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lb) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Woven straw hat with a red band around the bowl, long-sleeved red cardigan with four golden buttons, yellow sash, blue knee-length trousers with cuffs and light-colored sandals *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Gum-Gum Fruit, Gear Second, Gear Third, Haki (Armament Haki, Observation Haki and Conqueror's Haki), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fighting Instincts, Immense Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Immense Endurance and Durability, Supernatural Survivability, Indomitable Will, Poison Resistance, Gifted Intellect, Enhanced Charisma *'Standard Equipment': Luffy's Straw Hat (Received it from "Red-Haired" Shanks 12 years ago. It is made out of woven straw with a red band around the bowl) *'Weaknesses': Luffy cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered up in water. Armament Haki, Fishman Karate, and Seastone nullifies his Devil Fruit powers and his resistance to blunt impact, thus making him vulnerable like regular people. Lacks intelligence in education. Very reckless and obstinate; not bright outside of combat. Is apparently vulnerable to bladed weaponry. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Gum-Gum Pistol, Gum-Gum Bullet, Gum-Gum Bazooka, Gum-Gum Rifle, Gum-Gum Gatling, Gum-Gum Stamp, Gum-Gum Whip, Gum-Gum Battle Axe, Gum-Gum Rocket, Gum-Gum Balloon, Gum-Gum Bell, Gum-Gum Snake Shot, Armament: Hardening, Gum-Gum Jet Pistol, Gum-Gum Jet Gatling, Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka, Gum-Gum Jet Stamp, Gum-Gum Jet Bullet, Gum-Gum Red Hawk, Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum, Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level. Town level in Gear Second. Small City level in Gear Third. *'Speed': Hypersonic+. High Hypersonic in Gear Second *'Lifting Strength': Class M *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+. Class TJ in Gear Second *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, at least Town level when dealing with blunt force *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Can stretch from Several Hundred Meters to a few Kilometers. His Conqueror's Haki has a range of Several Kilometers. *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat, Gifted in combat *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough), black eyes, and short, messy black hair. He is also an average tall young man, with a surprisingly well-built, muscular physique, coupled with a slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. He has a large X-shaped scar on his chest, left after being gravely wounded by Akainu following the Battle of Marineford. Luffy's main attire consists of an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four golden buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), a yellow sash tied around his waist, blue knee-length trousers with cuffs and light-colored sandals. Personality Luffy is carefree, impulsive, exuberant, and enthusiastic about living life to the fullest with great ambitions, having a huge appetite (which in fact makes him a glutton when it comes to food), and satisfying his endless curiosity with a goofy laugh and smile. He often thinks with his stomach and gorges himself to comical levels. Luffy may humorously resort to trickery and honestly ignores anything that doesn't interest him. His childish enthusiasm and attitude may make him seem like a naïve and hopeless fool yet Luffy always keeps his sights set on whatever drives him. He is caring and generally good hearted, but never good at lying, and is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections. He doesn't allow someone or something getting involved in another person's fight, showing restraint (and sometimes rage) if it even concerns a friend. Knowing the dangers ahead, he is willing to risk his life to reach his goal to become the King of the Pirates, and protect his crew in anyway he can. His willingness to fight for his vision and his innate sense of fairness is what truly breaks many people's first impressions of him. At times, his daring desire to beat and overcome the odds against him earns him undeniable respect from onlookers. He also has a distinctive laugh (Shishishi). He invites several species, such as Chopper, Blizzard and Brook, onto his crew generally for their personality but also because of his instinctual ability to be able to read people. He has even gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane, but his comes from trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority. In fact, Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, rivals, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world. As a true lover of adventure, Luffy feels he will never fear death as long he has dreams, trust, and his comrades. He treasures his friends more than his own family, placing absolute faith in them and sacrificing his entire being to keep them safe. Luffy is the glue who binds his motley crew together, as he believes he would never have had started his adventure if he was by himself. He never blames his comrades for their misgivings and accepts them wholeheartedly through thick and thin. Overall, his three dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence, his utter fearlessness, and his unique charisma to gain many new allies. History Luffy was born to Monkey D. Dragon and Star. As a baby, Dragon left his family for unknown reasons and was left in the care of Star for the next five years. Abilities '''Gum-Gum Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user’s body into rubber, making the user a Rubber Human. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks, such as Eneru's Rumble-Rumble Fruit, inhale large amounts of air to generate a big gust of wind, and even withstand great pressure. *'Gum-Gum Pistol': Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. *'Gum-Gum Bazooka': Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. *'Gum-Gum Bullet': Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. *'Gum-Gum Gatling': Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. *'Gum-Gum Rifle': Similar to the Gum-Gum Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. *'Gum-Gum Balloon': A defensive technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. *'Gum-Gum Stamp': Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. *'Gum-Gum Rocket': Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. *'Gum-Gum Battle Axe': Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. *'Gum-Gum Whip': Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. *'Gum-Gum Bell': Luffy stretches his head back, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. *'Gum-Gum Snake Shot': Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. *'Gum-Gum Jet Pistol': By pointing his other hand out to aim at his target, Luffy delivers a powerful, Gum-Gum Pistol so fast that the fist's movement is invisible (which is likely hard to dodge), and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. *'Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka': Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers an incredibly fast and strong Gum-Gum Bazooka. *'Gum-Gum Jet Gatling': Luffy's strongest technique in Gear Second. Like the original Gatling, he unleashes a torrent of punches moving at high-speed so fast, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Luffy, resemble the many barrels of an actual Gatling gun. *'Gum-Gum Jet Stamp': A high-speed Gum-Gum Stamp that is both very fast and powerful. *'Gum-Gum Jet Bullet': An extremely fast, close-range punch with very great force. When attacking head-on, the stretching of the original Bullet along with the resulting snapback seem to occur almost simultaneously at once, making it virtually inescapable. *'Gum-Gum Red Hawk': Luffy uses his Armament Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent with great force, creating a fiery explosion upon contact. Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the two year timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. *'Gum-Gum Elephant Gun': After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Armament Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks by launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. *'Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum': After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Armament Haki and gaining a considerable distance from his opponent, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously while in the air. *'Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling': After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Armament Haki in a similar manner as Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Armament: Hardening': This technique somehow uses Armament Haki to drastically harden any part of the user's body. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Six Powers: A special, superhuman martial arts style primarily used by the members of CP9. *'Soru' (Shave): By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Luffy propels himself across short distances at enhanced speed. Relationships *Monkey D. Star *Monkey D. Dragon *Monkey D. Garp *Portgas D. Ace *Sabo *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Blizzard *Brook *Shanks *Coby *Silvers Rayleigh *Boa Hancock *Jimbei *Buggy *Hody Jones *Smoker *Akainu *Rob Lucci *Crocodile *Blackbeard Battles * Trivia * Quotes *''"I'm gonna be... King of the Pirates!"'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Captain Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Acts of Order Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonists